


Dire

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock takes extreme measures to solve a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dire

“You gave yourself food poisoning to prove that the suspect couldn’t possibly have driven the get-away car?”  
  
“Yes. We’re approximately the same weight, so I–oh–ate the same dish at the same restaurant…”  
  
John, sitting on the edge of the tub, waited patiently, then handed his flatmate a glass of water. “Rinse,” he instructed before Sherlock fell back against the wall of the bathroom.  
  
“Even if he was able to drive, which I doubt based on my incapacity, there would have been–this is hell, John–evidence all over…” He lurched forward again. John grabbed the glass.  
  
“He said he was flat out for how long?” He wet a flannel and handed it to the detective, who wiped it weakly across his mouth.  
  
“Four hours for the initial attack–kill me now, John–and…” Their conversation was interrupted again.  
  
John glanced at his watch. “So, two more hours of not leaving the bathroom, I take it.”  
  
Sherlock nodded pathetically and curled up on the nest of towels the doctor had devised for him on the cold tile floor.  
  
“Well, you exonerated an innocent man and closed down a very nasty restaurant, so all in all, I suppose this was all worth it, although from a medical point of view…”  
  
“Shut up, John.”  
  
“You mad man. I’ll get you a blanket.”  
  



End file.
